Apenas amigos de infância?
by fairytail03
Summary: Após a viagem inesperada de Tsukiko, Kazuki recebe a ligação de sua melhor amiga, Aika Hashimoto, que avisa que ela e a sua irmã mais nova Hoshi irão estudar no Suigetsu High School.Primeira fanfic de Starry Sky em português.


Suigetsu High School, sala do grêmio estudantil…

O telefone começa a tocar.

– Grêmio estudantil. – Atende Kazuki Shiranui, presidente do grêmio –

– Kazuki, ligação para você. – Diz Koharu Hoshizuki, a diretora –

– Kazu-chan! – Fala alguém do outro lado da linha –

– Ai-chan? – Pergunta Kazuki, surpreso –

– Reconheceu a minha voz. – Ri Aika –

– Faz tempo que não nos falamos. – Comenta Kazuki, preocupado – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? A Hoshi…?

– Estamos bem, não se preocupe. – Responde Aika – Só liguei para avisar que, como a diretora Hoshizuki está abrindo vagas femininas no Suigetsu, eu e a Hoshi vamos estudar aí.

– Sério? – Pergunta Kazuki, feliz – Que bom!

– Agora eu tenho que desligar. – Diz Aika – Até.

– Até. – Repete Kazuki –

Kazuki coloca o telefone no gancho.

– Quem era, Nuinui? – Pergunta Tsubasa Amaha, tesoureiro e inventor do grêmio, tirando o headfone –

– Era a Aika. – Responde Hayato Aozora, vice-presidente do grêmio – Não era?

– Ela mesma. – Concorda Kazuki, sorrindo – Ela e a Hoshi vão estudar aqui.

– Fiquei na mesma. – Comenta Tsubasa – Quem são elas?

– Aika e Hoshi Hashimoto: duas vizinhas minhas quando eu era pequeno. – Responde Kazuki – Você vai conhecê-las quando o ano letivo recomeçar.

Alguns dias depois…

Chega o primeiro dia do recomeço do ano letivo. Todos os antigos e alguns novos alunos estavam no auditório, aguardando a cerimônia de boas-vindas.

Kazuki estava na coxia, com a cabeça enfiada na cortina, tentando achar Aika e Hoshi.

– Para que você tanto olha para a platéia hein? – Pergunta Shirogane Oushirou, o fotógrafo do grêmio –

– Ele está procurando a Aika e a Hoshi. – Responde Hayato, rindo –

– O quê? – Pergunta Shirogane, surpreso – Elas vieram estudar aqui?

– Espera aí, eu sou o único que não conheço? – Pergunta Tsubasa –

– É que nós nos conhecemos há bastante tempo. – Explica Kazuki. Ele consegue achá-las e fica feliz – Achei elas!

Shirogane coloca sua cabeça para fora da cortina.

– Onde? – Pergunta Shirogane, procurando –

Hayato coloca sua cabeça para fora da cortina.

– Cadê? – Pergunta Hayato, procurando também –

Tsubasa coloca sua cabeça para fora da cortina.

– Eu também quero ver! – Fala Tsubasa que, como era o mais alto, tinha uma visão melhor da platéia –

– A Aika está na quinta fileira, terceira cadeira da direita para a esquerda. – Diz Kazuki –

– Já vi. – Sorri Hayato –

– Uau! – Exclama Shirogane, levantando seus óculos – Ela está uma gata!

– Mais respeito com a Aika! – Briga Kazuki, com ciúmes da amiga – A Hoshi está do lado esquerdo dela. Continua pequena. – Rindo –

– Kawai! – Elogia Tsubasa, com os olhos brilhando –

No palco, a diretora Hoshizuki sobe e todos se levantam e aplaudem.

– Muito obrigada. – Agradece a diretora Hoshizuki, gentil – Podem se sentar, por favor. Para aqueles que são novos, sou a diretora Koharu Hoshizuki. Sejam bem-vindos os novos alunos e sejam bem-vindos novamente os antigos. O presidente do Grêmio, Kazuki Shiranui, acompanhado do vice-presidente, Hayato Aozora e o tesoureiro, Tsubasa Amaha, vão dizer algumas palavras para vocês.

Kazuki, Hayato e Tsubasa aparecem no palco, enquanto Shirogane desce e vai para a parte de trás da platéia até a câmera.

– É o Kazu-chan! – Sussurra Aika, feliz – 'Ele está lindo!' E o Hayato também.

– E o "Rapunzel" acabou de ir lá para trás. – Completa Hoshi, se referindo a Shirogane, por causa de suas trancinhas – E o tal Tsubasa é uma gracinha.

Fim da cerimônia…

O auditório fica vazio e Kazuki, o único que estava lá, vê que, no lugar onde Aika estava um livro estava.

– 'Elas esqueceu um livro. ' – Pensa Kazuki. Ele vai até o lugar e pega o livro –

Quando ele se vira para a porta, vê Aika.

– Você esqueceu o livro. – Ri Kazuki, mostrando o livro –

– Kazu-chan. – Sorri Aika –

Ela corre até ele e se joga nos braços de Kazuki, que a abraça forte.

– Que saudade! – Fala Aika –

– Eu também estava com saudade, Ai-chan. – Diz Kazuki –

Os dois se afastam.

– Eu esqueci o livro. – Ri Aika – Que cabeça a minha. – E o pega da mão de Kazuki –

– Vamos, eu te levo até a sala. – chama Kazuki – Você é do terceiro ano, certo?

– Sou sim. – Responde Aika –

Eles vão.

Na sala do terceiro ano…

Alguém bate a porta.

– Pode entrar. – Diz Naoshi Hiruki, um dos professores –

Kazuki entra acompanhado de Aika.

– Desculpe a demora, Naoshi-sensei. – Pede Kazuki – É que eu estava dando uma geral no auditório.

– E eu esqueci o livro lá. – Fala Aika –

– Tudo bem. – Comenta Naoshi – Podem se sentar.

Os dois se sentam.

Fim da aula…

Aika e Kazuki estavam em um dos corredores.

– Quer ir comigo até o grêmio? – Pergunta Kazuki –

– Eu falei para a Hoshi que eu ia esperar ela na porta da sala dela. – Responde Aika – O problema é que eu não sei onde é.

– Então, vem comigo. – Sorri Kazuki, puxando ela pela mão –

Kazuki leva Aika até onde era a sala do primeiro ano.

Enquanto Aika e Kazuki conversavam, Hoshi sai da sala acompanhada de Tsubasa e Azusa Kinose, que era o melhor amigo de Tsubasa.

– Nuinui, o que está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Tsubasa –

– Trouxe a Aika até aqui porque ela não sabia onde era a sala de vocês. – Responde Kazuki – Hoshi há quanto tempo. Não cresceu nada. – Rindo –

– Baixinha é a vovozinha! – Fala Hoshi com raiva –

– Nuinui, não chame a Hoshi de baixinha! – Briga Tsubasa –

– Obrigada, Tsu-kun. – Agradece Hoshi – Ah! Esqueci de apresentar. Aika, esse é o Azusa Kinose. Azusa, essa é a minha irmã mais velha, Aika.

– Muito prazer, Aika. – Sorri Azusa –

– O prazer é meu, Azusa. – Diz Aika – Kazu-chan, agora sim, podemos ir para o grêmio.

– Bom tenho que ir, vou para o treino de arco. – Despede Azusa – Tchau.

– Tchau. – Falam os quatro –

Azusa vai pro treino, enquanto Kazuki, Aika, Tsubasa e Hoshi vão para o grêmio.

Continua…


End file.
